Waste bags (e.g. paper lawn bags, plastic trash bags, plastic liners, etc.) are typically not rigid and, as a result, collapse when the user attempts to fill them unless they are supported, such as by a trashcan. When a waste bag is not supported, users are usually required to fill the bag with care, such as by holding the waste bag up and/or open, to prevent the waste bag from collapsing and/or closing. For example, when a user of a paper lawn bag wishes to fill the bag with lawn waste (e.g. leaves, branches, twigs, etc.), the user may begin filling the paper lawn bag by hand or otherwise carefully placing small quantities of lawn waste into the bag to avoid deforming/closing the paper lawn bag until the volume of waste within the paper lawn bag holds the paper lawn bag open, which is not desirable.
To currently address the difficulty of filling waste bags, users may purchase external wire frames, trashcans made to fit a particular size bag, conventional leaf chutes, or some other type of support mechanism. However, these devices have their drawbacks. Some, like trashcans, do not work well with paper bags because paper bags are not flexible and, as a result, tend to rip when deployed in a trashcan. Others, like conventional leaf chutes, may collapse when they are used and can be difficult to deploy into the bag. What is needed is a device that works well with bags made of a variety of different materials, that limits and/or prevents the bag from collapsing when the device is deployed, and that is easily deployed for use within a bag.